Twisted Fate
by Xz3120X
Summary: Fourth chappy up sorry it took sooooooooo long!
1. The beginning of the pain and torture!

Heyz pplz whoz reading this!! Well this is sorta of an original story except it was a lot to do with anime and animated stuff so I just put it under the anime section in this because later on in the story, the anime characters will have a little sumthin of the past. Oops!!!!! Maybe I told you too much!!!!! Well ne ways hopz you enjoy any REVIEW plz!!!!! If I don't get a decent amount of review (at least 5) I won't write the next chapter!!! O and me writing this may take awhile because like I like to make my stories long well at least long like 4 5 pgs on the word processor thingy.  
  
Standard disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, Kenshin, or any future anime characters that will appear in this story! Although I wish so pplz out there who wants to sue pplz get lost cuz u can't sue me!!!!!! O but I do own the other characters in here well actually my imagination does but who cares its still me.  
  
Well on with the story!!!  
  
Tri-Knights  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning of the pain and torture!!  
  
~*Thirteen years ago~*  
  
There was a time when the world was peaceful. There were no wars, or any other battles, for 500 years in the time they new as the Meiji era (named after the era in which Japan was at peace), but then a horrible, despicable, evil came. This new thing called evil was new to the people of planet Earth, except for the few people who new peace couldn't last forever. As the evil wreaked its havoc on the world, there were little kids coming into their power, ready to strike him down. As year by year went by, the kids grew stronger and stronger, until at last, 5 years later into the world of destruction, the kids emerged. These kids were at first thought to be stronger and more evil people created by the evil to destroy the world, but soon the people came to accept these kids as their saviors. After many battle with the evil army, they finally met the master mind of the plan. As the battle between good and evil raged on for days, there seemed no end to it, until finally the member if the team known as the "Trio Heroes" sacrificed their lives in order to save mankind.  
  
~*Present day~*  
  
"Hey wait up you guys!!" yelled the girl running really really fast to catch up to her friends, who were ditching her. Finally as the catches up, she said, "you guys are really really mean you know that!"  
  
"Well it's not our fault that you wouldn't wake up!" retorted the girl's best friend, Serenity, "We all called you and then when you answered the phone you said, 'ok. Ok. I'm up I'm up,'" mimicked Serenity who had lazy eyes, trying to capture her friend's laziness.  
  
"All right whatever!" yelled Sakura, Serenity's friend getting angry at her.  
  
"Well I see you're in a better mood today," said the young man to the right of Sakura.  
  
"Ya I guess I am," blushed Sakura, at the site of Kenshin.  
  
"Next time you should wake up earlier, and then we wouldn't have to ditch you!" said the boy, in front of Sakura, in a you-stupid-moron tone. The only response from Sakura was her sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Give her a break Inu-Yasha?!" defended Sakura's other best friend Saiyuki.  
  
"Thanks Saiyuki!" said Sakura in a very happy voice.  
  
"But Sakura it's your fault for not waking up!!" retorted her friend Serenity.  
  
"Sometimes I think your plotting to kill me you no that Serenity?" said Sakura, emphasizing the last word, and then giving Serenity the Death stare.  
  
"HEY!!!!!! STOP CALLING ME SERENITY!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Serenity.  
  
"You know how much I hate that name!!! So just call me Serena," said Serenity, calming down.  
  
"Serena's is right you know. You should be more responsible," defended Kagasaki.  
  
"Shut up Kagasaki!!! We all know that you only reason your defending her is because you LOVE her!" combated Sakura. With that remark Serena and Kagasaki started to blush at least 10 shades of red.  
  
"You two can stop blushing now. We're sorta at school now," told the giggling Saiyuki. Barely making it into class before the bell rang the 6 kids took a seat into their History class. As the teacher talked about ancient Japan and some of their myths, 3 out of the 6 of them were totally enraged at the falsely told information, while the other 3 were very much into it.  
  
"This is bullshit! All of this is true!! Not some shitty myth!!" hissed the now infuriated Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I know!!! How do they know what's real and what's not!!!!! It's not like they have a real account or anything!!" silently yelled Sakura.  
  
"Hey Inu-Yasha, on a night with no moon you should go to the teachers house and prove to him that the history books are wrong!! Don't you think so Kenshin?!" said Saiyuki putting the last sentence in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Well I do think that the people who write the books should go and study some more and rewrite the books that I do, but I do not blame the teacher. Even if Mr. Takaji knew the truth it really wouldn't matter now will it? Considering that he does only what the State requires him to teach," reasoned Kenshin.  
  
"Himura! Are you paying attention to a word I am saying?!" yelled the now aggravated teacher slowly walking towards Kenshin. With the busted look on his face Kenshin reply's with a, "yes I am paying attention that I am."  
  
"Then answer me this Mr. I'm-paying-attention," demanded the teacher in a lets-embarrass-you voice. "In what year did Commodore Perry go to Japan?" asked the teacher in a satisfied tone that says that he won, but what he did not expect was for Kenshin to answer the question correctly, and that is exactly what happened.  
  
"The year that Commodore Perry arrived in Japan was 1853 (and that is a historical fact)," with a shocked look on his face, the teacher turned away from Kenshin, marched back to the front of the classroom, and began lecturing about Commodore Perry's "visit" to Japan.  
  
"Nice one Kenshin!" complimented Sakura.  
  
"Ya you really told him off *cough youcheater cough*" said Serenity.  
  
"Well it's not his fault that he lived through that time! Now is it!" retorted Saiyuki.  
  
Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. With the sound of the bell, all the kids rushed out of the classroom.  
  
"See ya guys in P.E.! Come on Inu-Yasha, or we'll be late for science!" shouted Sakura from the hallway.  
  
"K. See ya laterz," said Serenity and Kagasaki, as they went to math.  
  
"Don't be late to coming to P.E. Inu-Yasha and Sakura!" shouted Saiyuki and Kenshin at the same time, as they headed to their elective class. On their way to math, Sakura and Inu-Yasha turned around and stuck their tongues out at the two. After a gruesome 1 hour of torture from math, Sakura and Inu- Yasha bolted out the door to go to P.E., or anywhere else where they'd be away from problems and equations. Packing up slowly Serenity and Kagasaki walked out of science and to P.E. While with Kenshin and Saiyuki, they didn't want to leave their elective wheel, considering it was the best subject they had. A couple of minutes later they all met up outside in front of there P.E. class. As soon as P.E. started, their P.E. teachers were about to send everyone on an 8 mile run when all of a sudden an urgent message came that said that said that Serena, Saiyuki, Sakura, Kenshin, Kagasaki, and Inu-Yasha immediately go to the principal's office. All 6 of them were relieved that they didn't have to run the 8 miles, but were worried about what the urgent news was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NO!!!!!!!! NO! I won't believe you!!! Their not dead!!! Their not!!!!!" cried Sakura as she fell to the ground with tears streaming down her face like a river. As Kenshin kneeled down on the floor next to Sakura he said, "Shhh. It's going to be alright. Shhhh." The only thing the others could do was stare at the news. It almost looked like their souls just left their bodies, leaving but an empty shell.  
  
"I am really sorry that. your parents had to die. I really really am," said the principal trying to comfort them.  
  
"H... how... di.did happen?" questioned Inu-Yasha shocked beyond belief. In his head: This couldn't' have happened this just couldn't!! My mother and father they, they were not like any normal humans!! They were different! This isn't true this can't be!!! Unless its was---.  
  
"Well from what the police told me it seemed that your parents, and your brothers and sisters were getting ready to throw a party for you 6, when there was a massive explosion, and everyone inside the house was immediately killed. The police are doing everything they can to figure out who did this, but they can't seem to find anything that would lead them to the culprit," explained the principal sympathetically.  
  
"The bakaero police can do shit about this!!! They know nothing!!! They won't be able to figure out who the culprit is even if their lives depended on it!!!!!" yelled the infuriated Inu-Yasha. Now everyone looked up and they saw the very scary look on Inu-Yasha's face.  
  
"Inu-Yasha I no that you are mad, but first watch your language, 2nd don't get mad at the police they're doing the best that they can," said the principal calmly.  
  
"You don't get it do you?!?!?!?!?!?!? This is not some ordinary criminal we're dealing with!!! He knew exactly when to attack, when they would all be off guard, when they would be together. This was all a set up!!!! Don't you get it!! And it's probably not even a human!!!"  
  
"Shut up Inu-Yasha!" sneered/whispered Serena into Inu-Yasha's ear so only he could hear.  
  
"Remember no one else can know about your past, and this probably isn't the work of a demon anyway, 'Cause there aren't any around here!!! So sit your ass down now!!!" whispered Saiyuki. Calming down, Inu-Yasha took a seat.  
  
"Now the social workers are here to take you six to your house gather your belonging, and then to a home. So go get dressed and get your stuff," said the principal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We shouldn't have to go to a foster home!! We could take care of ourselves!!" Kagasaki told the group as they were walking to get their stuff.  
  
"I know!! And with Inu-Yasha's super powers we would be safe from harm, and of course Kenshin's swordsmanship," said Serena.  
  
"Hey! I think I got an idea!!! We could ask the state if all 6 of us could live together in one house since like all of us are 13 and were old enough to stay home by ourselves why can't we live in the same house and help each other take care of each other," proposed Saiyuki.  
  
"I don't know that I don't. The state most likely wouldn't grant us that wish," said Kenshin.  
  
"Ya but we could still try. I mean there's no harm in trying now is there?" said Kagasaki.  
  
"I guess," said 4 of them at the same time, but Sakura neither protested, nor agreed.  
  
"Alright so it's agreed then. As soon as we get our stuff we ask the social workers about this, and then ask a judge or someone," said the now happy Kagasaki.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~* Well that's the end of Chapter one!!  
  
Don't forget to review and I won't forget to write the story hehe ^_^!!! 


	2. Court, depression, and The beginning of ...

Heyz pplz! Although only one person reviewed for my last chapter (credits will be given at the end), I just thought to put up the 2nd chappy for the person who is reading this.  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, Kenshin, or any future anime characters that will appear in this story! Although I wish so pplz out there who wants to sue pplz get lost cuz u can't sue me!!!!!! O but I do own the other characters in here well actually my imagination does but who cares its still me. And I don't own Virgins (sp?)  
  
Wellz onz with the story!!!  
  
Tri-Knights (starting next chapter, it's to be called Twisted Fate, so those who r reading this no that starting next chapter its gonna be called Twisted Fate.)  
  
Twisted Fate  
  
Chapter 2: Court, depression, and The beginning of horror!!  
  
The next day, 2 social workers came to the houses of all six children (one staying with a friend), and was there to take them to court to figure out what to do since the children requested it.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~At court~  
  
"Please your honor! We are all thirteen years old, and are getting good marks in school, and we are all very sensible," pleaded Kagasaki.  
  
"And plus your honor, 13 year olds are aloud to stay home alone by themselves, what is the difference?" asked Saiyuki.  
  
"Children please calm down. I am doing this for your own goods.  
  
Sakura, who has been silent since yesterdays little 'outbreak' exclaimed, "WHAT GOOD WILL COME OUT OF THIS YOUR HONOR?!?!? RIPPING US ALL APART, WHEN WE JUST LOST OUR PARENTS, BROTHERS, AND SISTERS!!! THIS IS THE TIME WHEN WE NEED EACHOTHER THE MOST!!! To comfort each other, to be there for one another when we need a shoulder to cry on. Ripping us all apart will only result in more pain and suffering. This is what your "order" will bring. More pain and suffering. So I beg you your judge ness, please, please just. grant us this one favor. We will work hard to maintain our grades, we will work hard to pay for bills, and food, and we won't get into any trouble that we can avoid." Everyone was shocked the speech that was just given.  
  
The judge, first to break the silence said, "I know this must be a crucial time for the six of you, but 6 thirteen years olds living by themselves, is not right." after a long, long minute of pause the Judge said, "unless, you agree to my terms, and they are: 1. All six of you will live in the same house. 2. You will all stay in school, and maintain at least a B average. 3. You will also find jobs, and pay the bills. 4. An important one. You 6 will not get into any fights, no matter the circumstances. And 5. The most important of all, you will be there for each other, in thick and thin. And in times of joy, and sorrow."  
  
Serena the first to speak up said, "Can you please give us a minute to decide, privately?"  
  
"O yes of course," and the 6 kids all stepped outside of the courtroom.  
  
"What do you guys think 'bout the 'conditions'?" asked Kagasaki.  
  
"I don't know. The more likely question is, can we meet the commands?" said Serena.  
  
"I know that we can keep the first term, and the second ones, but I don't know bout the others," said Saiyuki.  
  
"I know that I can keep a B average that I can, but what about you guys?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"I can," answered Serena.  
  
"So can I," replied Saiyuki.  
  
"Me too," answered Kagasaki.  
  
"Feh, I can," retorted Inu-Yasha.  
  
"How 'bout you, Sakura?" asked Kenshin with a little worry in his voice.  
  
Not looking up, Sakura whispered, "Ya, I can."  
  
"Ok. Then that's settled. Now how about the job thing? I don't think companies will hire a bunch of kids, and what about school?" pointed Kagasaki.  
  
"We can't do babysitting 'cause adults won't trust a bunch of kids with the kids, and to little money. And menial things that we did for chores won't do either," stated Serena.  
  
"Hey! How about Virgins? We could work as the 'what goes in and out' people. You know the peoples who think what's good and what's bad. Plus we like live their, and we get discounts on things if we work there," suggested Saiyuki.  
  
"Cool," said Kagasaki.  
  
"Great idea! I'm in," agreed Serena.  
  
"Feh. I don't care," shrugged Inu-Yasha.  
  
"That's fine with me that it is," answered Kenshin.  
  
"Sure," said Sakura as if she didn't care.  
  
"And last thing. What about the fighting? We all know that Inu-Yasha thrives on the trill of getting into fights," sneered Kagasaki.  
  
"Feh. I can control myself when I need to," retorted Inu-Yasha.  
  
~Back in court~  
  
"Your honor, we have all discussed it, and I. I mean we, agree to your terms that we do, but you can not split us apart for things that would happen if our parents where still around, like if were out for a night, and some people jump us, not that we plan on this happening or anything, we are aloud to fight for defensive purposes, and we be given privileges to learn how do drive and drive at our ages. We will be just like another other driver. We will learn how to drive and follow the rules and everything," said Kenshin.  
  
"Alright I accept. Now, I order that these six children be able to live together under the certain conditions. That was stated earlier. Case adjourned," and with that the judge slammed his hammer and walked out.  
  
Before everyone could leave, Kagasaki said, "Hey! Where are we gonna live? We can't live at my house 'cause it's too small,"  
  
"I live in an apartment, and it only has 2 rooms," said Serena.  
  
"Nope. Not my house," sighed Saiyuki.  
  
"My house was the on the got blown, so we can't live there, that we can't," stated Kenshin.  
  
"Not my house," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"So I guess we're left with Sakura's house," said kagasaki.  
  
"Hey Sakura's house would be great!! They have 4 rooms although 2 people have to share, it's a big house so we and add an extra room you know after we settle in and everything," replied Serena.  
  
With a comforting arm around Sakura, Serena asked in a sympathetical voice, "Sakura, what do you think about all of us living in your house?"  
  
Looking up with a blank stare, Sakura only replied with a nod of her head.  
  
~Sakura's house after everyone moved their stuff into the house, and put their stuff in their rooms, and moved everyone else's stuff out~  
  
"OK! So Serena and Saiyuki's gonna share a room, and Kenshin and Inu-Yasha will share a room right?" said Cody  
  
"Right," confirmed Saiyuki.  
  
~That Night~  
  
While everyone was arranging their rooms to their likings, Sakura was writing a little note to the others, then posting it on her bedroom door, and then silently slipping out of the house.  
  
"Hey Sakura, lets go and buy some pizza!" yelled Saiyuki. As soon as Saiyuki reached Sakura's door she read the sign that Sakua posted, then after awhile realizing what she read, she ran to the with the note in hand. "Hey you guys!!!! Read this!"  
  
Grabbing the note from Saiyuki, Kagasaki read aloud, "Hey you guys, I went out for a walk be back at 9, so don't worry about me ^_^. K, but just in case I'm not home by then you can start worrying about me and looking for me."  
  
"Ok. So, we'll wait till 9 and if she's not home by then, we'll go looking for her," said Serena.  
  
~With Sakura~  
  
As Sakura walked down the streets, she looked around, and found family's having fun, and laughing, seeing this made Sakura even more depressed then she did before. After an hour or so passed, Genie looked at her watch and saw that it was 5 minutes past 9.  
  
O! Look at the time!! The others must be worried 'bout me! I better head home!! thought Sakura.  
  
~Back at home~  
  
"Hey Kenshin, Inu-Yasha, go look for Sakura! We'll stay home and wait for her over here!" commanded Kagasaki.  
  
"Ok, but why do we have to go, and not you guys?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
Before Kagasaki could answer Saiyuki butted in and said,"Because you two have better senses then us, and plus Kenshin, you can sense thing, and run really really fast!! And Inu-Yasha, with you speed and sense of hearing, and sense of smelling, although both, of your guy's sense are not that much different then ours, its still a bit better so it'll be easier for you 2 to find her!"  
  
"Ok! Bye! Be back later!" said Kenshin and Inu-Yasha at the same time, and ran out the door.  
  
~Back with Sakura~  
  
As Sakura was walking home, not over 3 miles away from her house, she passed by an empty alleyway thinking there was a shortcut that way, but then thought, Na, it's not worth getting lost. So as she passed the alleyway, out of no where, a hand grabbed her arm. In slow motion, Genie turned around, to only be pulled into the alleyway by a very strong man.  
  
"Let me go!!!" yelled Sakura. Struggling to get free, but couldn't because the man was to strong. Now deep in the alleyway, the man pushed Sakura onto the wall with a lot of force.  
  
"What do you want with me?!" screamed Sakura.  
  
"hahahahahahaha!!! I want you!" sneered the man as he licked his lips. Knowing what the man meant by that, Sakura kicked him as hard as she could in the shin, and started running away, but the man quickly recovered, grabbed a knife out of his pocket, and slashed her in the arm. Stopping from the pain, Sakura leaned against the wall.  
  
"Now be a good little girl and don't do that again," said the man.  
  
~With Kenshin~  
  
"Where could she have gone!" said the frustrated Kenshin, running all round the place.  
  
~Now with Inu-Yasha~  
  
"Damn! Where is she?!" yelled Inu-Yasha. Sniffing the air, he smelt the faint smell of blood about 20 miles way. (A.N. Dang that's a good nose! O and I didn't mean for his sense of smelling to be that good.) Stopping dead in his tracks, he whispered, "Th. that's. Sakura's blood!"  
  
~Back with Sakura~  
  
The man now in full control over Genie, he ripped of the shirt, and threw it onto the floor.  
  
"Awwwwww!!!!!! STOP!!!!! You Hentai!!!!!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Shut up! You wench!" yelled the man as he slapped her across the face really hard. Shocked and frightened Sakura stopped fighting back.  
  
"Now that's a good little girl," laughed the man.  
  
~Inu-Yasha~  
  
"I'm coming Sakura!!!" yelled Inu-Yasha while running top speed.  
  
"Just hold on for another 10 minutes! I'll be there," said Inu-Yasha to no one in particular.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
With a tear rolling down her face, she whispered,"Hel. p."  
  
Now her pants were off, and she was left in just her bra, and underwear, while the man started to lick her all around, and touching everywhere! (A.N. Nicki wipe that smile off your face and you to Brittany if (you're reading this) I know what you're thinking!)  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ending announcer: Well that's it for now! What would happen to Sakura, and will Inu-Yasha get there in time to save her? Until next time! Ja-Ne!  
  
P.S. if you wanna no what happens, review!! Plz!!!!!! Flames r welcome!!! O! and the next chapter is very descriptive!!! And I mean very! Descriptive!! Fully descriptive!! Nothing is left out!!! Every little detail is in it!! Just so you know! So now, just click the go button at the bottom and right a review!! ^_~! Ja-Ne! Minna!!!!!  
  
Credits:  
  
The only person who gets credits is Souryusen cuz she's the only one who reviewed! ^_^! Thxs Souryusen!!!!!! 


	3. Raped!

!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!!  
  
This is a 100% lemon chapter!!!! Don't say I didn't warn you!!  
  
Hey!! Long time no write!! ^_^; Well I don't know how many pplz reviewed my story, and since I don't/won't have internet for awhile, I thought I'd just write this chapter. Aren't I nice?! Hehe ^.^ Anyways, I might also write chapter 4 too depends on how much longer I don't have internet. So even if no one reviews for my story (hopefully not) I'd still write the chapters and post them. O and for those who did review for my story, sorry I can't give you credit in this chapter, but I promise to give you some in the next one! O!! I changed the names of most of the pplz!! The pplz who owned those names *cough"Friends"cough* said that they wanted their names out of the fic, so I "respected" their wishes and took them out and replaced the. Anyways these names sound more animeish then the other names.  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, Kenshin, or any future anime characters that will appear in this story! Although I wish so pplz out there who wants to sue pplz get lost cuz u can't sue me!!!!!! O but I do own the other characters in here well actually my imagination does but who cares its still me!  
  
Well I know you don't wanna hear me blab on and on and on about this stuff, sooooooooo ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!  
  
Twisted Fate  
  
Chapter 3: Raped!!  
  
~Inu-Yasha~  
  
Hold on Sakura!! I'll be there!  
  
~Sakura~  
  
As a tear rolled down her face, she thought, why me?  
  
"Awwwww~ know, don't cry. It'll just hurt you more!" whispered the man as the licked the tear off of Sakura's face. Now the man slowly inched his hand towards Sakura's bra strap, and then ripped them off in an instant. Now all that was left on Sakura was the underwear (I wonder how long that'll stay on). Now moving his mouth away from her neck, but not off of it, he licked his way down to her left breast, and slowly sucked on it as if he was a little baby. Then he slowly took his right hand off of Sakura's butt, replaced it with his left hand, and then took his right hand, and put it on Sakura's other breast, slowly massaging it, so it could be nice and soft when he moved onto it.  
  
Looking as if no one was in her body, Sakura slowly started to fall to the floor. Now sitting down, the man turned Sakura so that she was lying down, and then climbed on top of her and started to suck on her breasts again. After 5 minutes of sucking of the left breast and massaging her right breast, he slowly moved his tongue towards the right breast, and while he moved his right hand down towards her privates. Now reaching his destination, he started to caress the vaginal opening.  
  
All of a sudden, feeling something, he quickly got up, took off his pants, took off his underwear/boxers, and then layed back down on top of Sakura. Moving his mouth towards Sakura's ear, he whispered, "Starting from this instance, I'm going to ruin your life, just like your mother ruined my fathers," and with that he got his knife, shredded up Sakura's underwear, and then trust "His" into her. Yelling at the top of her lungs from the pain, Sakura started to shed tears of the pain from her family's death, and what just happened.  
  
~Inu-Yasha~  
  
Hearing Sakura's scream, Inu-Yasha ran almost at the speed of the sound.  
  
I'm coming Sakura!!! Hang in there!  
  
Please Kami, if you're up there, please make sure nothing happens to Sakura!  
  
~Kenshin~  
  
"Where could that girl have gone?!" yelled Kenshin.  
  
Maybe she's back at home, and with that thought, Kenshin started running back home.  
  
~Home~  
  
"Serena I'm worried! What if something bad happened to Sakura?" asked Saiyuki.  
  
"I've known Sakura my whole life, and I know that she could take care of herself, so stop worrying," soothed Serena.  
  
"Ya Saiyuki. Although I haven't known Sakura for that long, I know that she's a tough girl, and could care of herself," reassured Kagasaki.  
  
I wish I can believe you Kagasaki, but I've known Sakura all my life, and knowing each other for that long gave us a bond kind of thing, and this bound thing is telling me that Sakura's in a lot of pain, and she's also suffering a lot, thought Serena.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
After that sudden burst of pain, the man now smiled evilly at Sakura. "How's bout I have more fun, and give you more pain?" said the man, and with that remark, the man slowly pushed deeper and deeper and deeper until he couldn't go any farther. While the man pushed his into her, Sakura bit her bottom lip o she wouldn't scream again. Thinking that all the seeds went into her body, the man slowly drew his penis out of her. As soon as the man drew his entire penis out, Sakura relaxed a little, thinking that the pain was now over. That's it. Relax. That'll just make it more amusing for me thought the man. After all of the vaginal fluids came out, the man got his index and middle finer, and stuck it into her. Screaming once again from the unexpected pain, the man got the knife, and slashed Sakura's right leg this time. "Now what did I say about yelling," said the man. His fingers still inside of her, he slowly started to rotate it around the insides, and touch everywhere then bit by bit, he started to go faster and faster, until her jabbed another fingers into her. Her lips were now bleeding from her biting it so hard. Then all of a sudden he took out his fingers, and placed both his hands on her breasts, slowly massaging it.  
  
Feeling another erection coming, she slowly got his penis, and traced the sore opening. Embracing herself for another burst of pain, Sakura waited, but after awhile; since nothing came she relaxed her muscles. About 30 seconds after Sakura relaxed herself; the man thrust his penis up her once again. Trying to hold in the cry of pain, she succeeded for about 1 minute, but when the man stared to move his penis up and down in her, she couldn't hold it in any longer, and screamed this time right into the ear of the man. Realizing that by now a person would have heard her, her slowly got up, and was now sitting on top of her of her, gave her a good bye present. "Just for being so hard to get, here's a little present," and with that the man slashed Sakura across the chest with the already drenched knife, he got her deep, but not so deep that she'd die. Walking away, (in his pants of course! You sicko's! Wait who's the real sicko? I did write all this) he looked back and said the now drifting away Sakura, "If you're wondering why I'm not killing you, it's because I want you to live and suffer."  
  
~Inu-Yasha~  
  
Stopping dead in his tracks, he took a big whiff of the air, and what he smelled, he didn't like at all. Sakura! This can't be her! She can't be in this much danger, but if it is her. "No." whispered Inu-Yasha as the wind carried those soft two letters away, while softly blowing his long, glistening, silver hair, and his red fire-rat hoari(sp?)/kimono in the bright full moonlit night. Now defying every human physics, he ran faster then the speed of light to where the smell of blood was flooding him. Taking him 30 seconds he made his way to the dark, misty alleyway where he found Sakura there, just lying there, still, no breathing, and totally naked. "N.o.." stuttered Inu-Yasha. Rushing down to her side, he took off the top part of his kimono, and wrapped it around Sakura, since all the clothes were missing. Reacting to the new found warmth, Sakura drew in a small amount of breath which of coarse was noticed by the shocked Inu- Yasha. Quickly realizing this, Inu-Yasha hurriedly scooped Sakura up, wrapped her tightly around with the top part of his kimono, drew her really close to him so he could give her some of his body warmth, and ran towards the nearest hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ending Announcer: Will Inu-Yasha make it in time to the hospital to save Sakura, or will she die on the way? And what about the others? What will they do? How will the court react to this? Stay tuned, and review! Till next time! Ja-Ne!  
  
P.S. if you wanna no what happens, review!! Plz!!!!!! Flames r welcome!!! O! And the next chapter is very descriptive!!! And I mean very! Descriptive!! Fully descriptive!! Nothing is left out!!! Every little detail is in it!! Just so you know! So now, just click the go button at the bottom and right a review!! ^_~! Ja-Ne! Minna!!!!!  
  
Sorry no credits ( but I'll try next time! Ja-Ne! 


	4. No Reason to Live

WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! I feel so sad!!! No one will review my story!!!!! Y won't anyone review it?!??!!?!?!?!?!? Even if it's to say that it sucks like educational TV. Well anyways for the one or two pplz who's reading this and want to no why I'm still writing it is because I have limited access to internet since I moved and I probably won't get my DSL back till I'm in college, well when I go to college then I'd have either T3 or T1 internet connection (only thing worth looking forward to in college), so I basically have nothing to do all day except read Manga, and write. And now that I also started skool again and this new skool loads the homework on I have little me time to do things like this. So there's my reason for writing this even though no one's reviewing this, and I said that I won't write until I get a lot of reviews. Now I no Ur sick and tired of hearing me blab on about my life so here's the story!!!  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't Inu-Yasha, or Kenshin etc. etc. I'm really getting sick of writing these. So if u want to no what supposed to written here go to the other chapters.  
  
Twisted Fate  
  
Chapter 4: No Reason to live?  
  
"Oh. God, no!" whispered Inu-Yasha. With that, Inu-Yasha ran over to the bloody, limp, body on the floor. "Sakura? Come on Sakura, wake up! At least give me a sign that you're still alive," when Inu-Yasha felt/heard nothing come out of the lifeless body, he started to really panic. Taking the top part off of his kimono, Inu-Yasha wrapped it around Sakura. "Come on Sakura! Don't die on me!" with that said, Inu-Yasha heard a little gasp of air go into Sakura. A little relieved, Inu-Yasha just started to run.  
  
With out a clue in the world as to where a hospital is, Inu-Yasha runs around aimlessly looking for someone or something that might point out where they even are. "Damn!! Where the hell is a hospital when you need one!?!?!?!?" yelled Inu-Yasha. Finally after about 5 minutes of running around, Inu-Yasha found a hospital. Running in like a manic, he goes to the nearest doctor.  
  
"Nurse! Get me a stretcher now!" ordered the Doctor. Inu-Yasha wanting to follow Sakura to wherever they where taking her, were told to sit and stay in the waiting room until the doctor called him. "Argh! I can't just stay here and do nothing!" said Inu-Yasha. He then was brought a clipboard with some papers attached to it. Not knowing anything about Sakura's medical life, he got up and went to go call Saiyuki and the others.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Saiyuki it's me Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Did you find Sakura?!"  
  
"Ya I found her, but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Just get the others and come down to the ummmmmm. wait one minute."  
  
"OK..."  
  
"Hey Nurse, what hospital is this?"  
  
"This is the Akikia hospital."  
  
"Hey Saiyuki, come to the Akikia hospital with the others."  
  
"OK?"  
  
"Well see you and the others soon, and hurry!" With that said, they hung up, and Inu-Yasha walked back and sat down again, thinking if Sakura was going to be OK or not.  
  
~Home~  
  
"You guys that was Inu-Yasha, and he told us to go to the Akikia Hospital, and he sounded, well. You guys aren't going to believe me, but he sounded scared."  
  
"Are you sure he sounded scared? You know how Inu-Yasha is; he never shows any sign of emotion. And I mean EVER!"  
  
"I know what I heard Serena! And in not lying! He really sounded scared," retorted Saiyuki.  
  
"Come on! Stop arguing, and let's get going! If Inu-Yasha really sounded that scared, then it must be something really bad!" said Kagasaki.  
  
"K! Let's go!" said Serena.  
  
Just as they were about to leave Saiyuki said, "Wait what about Kenshin?"  
  
"We'll just have to leave a note, now let's go!" Just when they opened the door, Kenshin popped out of no where.  
  
"Kenshin!" exclaimed Saiyuki.  
  
"No time for small talk! We'll tell him on the way now stop stalling!" ordered Kagasaki.  
  
~Hospital~  
  
After about 10 minutes of waiting, Saiyuki, Serena, Kagasaki, and Kenshin arrived at the hospital. "Inu-Yasha! Where's Sakura?!" asked Kenshin.  
  
"I don't know," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"How is she?" questioned Saiyuki.  
  
"I don't know," replied Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" inquired Serena.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!! GOD DAMN IT people I don't fucking know anything! KUSO! If I knew anything do you think I'd be sitting here right now?!" yelled Inu- Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Calm down! We're all just as worried as you are!" said Kagasaki.  
  
"NO! You don't get it!" retorted Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? This isn't like you. What happened to the strong, willfulness you always have? You're scaring me. I've never seen you like this," said Saiyuki.  
  
"I'm sorry Saiyuki," apologized Inu-Yasha.  
  
Everyone: "GASP!"  
  
"I.I.Inu-Yasha. d.d.did you just say that you.. That you. were sorry?!?!?!" asked Serena.  
  
"WHOA! This must me something REALLY BIG for Inu-Yasha to apologize," said Kagasaki. Now the really worried Kenshin went up to Inu-Yasha, grabbed him by the shoulder, and demanded "Inu-Yasha! What happened to Sakura?! Is she alright?!"  
  
"I couldn't get there in time. if I still was a youkai. I might have been able to get there in time," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"WH.what do you mean?" stuttered Kenshin. Just then, the doctor who took Sakura from Inu-Yasha came up behind Kenshin and said, "Cough Cough. You were the one who brought in that young girl; aren't you?"  
  
"Y...ya! Is she going to be all right?" asked Kenshin with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I'm really sorry to tell you this but?"  
  
"What happened!? Tell me!! NOW!!!!" demanded Inu-Yasha, grabbing the doctor by his collar.  
  
"Well, we did all we could. But..." started the Doctor.  
  
"Oh MY GOD!!!! Don't tell that... That... That she's dead..." said the shocked and terrified Saiyuki.  
  
"She's not dead, but it's all up to her now, but I can tell you this now, it doesn't seem like she."  
  
"What is it Doctor?" asked Saiyuki.  
  
"Well, it seems like she. doesn't want to live," answered the doctor.  
  
"Wh.What do you mean, she doesn't want to live?" asked Kagasaki.  
  
"You heard me. She doesn't have any will to live. Right now it's all up to her to choose between life and death, and it doesn't look all too bright right now," said the doctor.  
  
"Are you saying that you don't think she's going to make it?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Well..... From the looks of it yes. I mean, if I were her right now this moment, I wouldn't really be jumping up and down to stay alive," said the Doctor.  
  
"I know Sakura, and I know that she will come back. Even if all odds are against her, I know that she'll make it and come back," believed Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Can we go and see her?" asked Serena with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Go ahead. You can stay there for as long as you want," said the Doctor.  
  
~Inside Sakura's Room~  
  
"OH~ Sakura?" said Kenshin  
  
"How could this have happened?" thought Kagasaki. At the sight of one of their closest friends lying on the hospital bed with tubes, needles, a machine to help her breath, and the beeping machine going Beep...Beep...Beep.... Every several seconds, and other stuff running in and out of her made the two girls so scared. As the hours ticked by, one by one all the kids left. All but one...  
  
"How could this have happened? I couldn't get there in time. I'm so sorry Sakura. I swore to myself, on my parent's grave that I'd never let anything bad happen to you. Never! I couldn't be there for you. Am I that weak in this retched human body? Am I so weak that I can't even protect you?" wept Inu-Yasha, now grabbing Sakura's hand. Holding her hand in his somehow reassured him that she'd come back to the world of the living. Slowly feeling drowsy, Inu-Yasha soon fell asleep next to Sakura's bed with her hand still in his. As a nurse walked by, she saw him sitting there sleeping, and wrapped a blanket around him.  
  
"This must be very hard for these children. Oh so very hard, but they don't realize that it'll just get harder," said a nurse as she walked out.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"Was he there all night?" asked the Doctor.  
  
"It appears to be, Doctor," replied the Nurse. Just then the other 4 kids came.  
  
"How's she doing' Doc?" asked Kagasaki.  
  
"There seems to be no change," said the Doctor.  
  
"Be honest please. Do you think she's going to get better?" asked Serena.  
  
"Honestly? I don't think so," answered the Doctor.  
  
"Can we go see her?" asked Saiyuki.  
  
"Ya, go right ahead, one of your friends is already in there," said the Doctor.  
  
"I guess Inu-Yasha never left last night," assumed Kenshin.  
  
As Kenshin got close to Inu-Yasha, he said, "Hey Inu-Yasha... Inu-Yasha. Wake up."  
  
"Huh? What?" said Inu-Yasha as he woke up. "Did I sleep here all night? I guess I must have?"  
  
"Here let's go and get you something to eat," said Serena.  
  
"No, it's alright. I'm not all that hungry," declined Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Come on Inu-Yasha we'll go and get some Ramen for you," tempted Saiyuki.  
  
"I'm not hungry," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Come on Inu-Yasha! You have to eat something!!!" yelled Kagasaki.  
  
"I said I'm not hungry," said Inu-Yasha giving the three of them the death stare that said 'if you don't leave me alone I'm going to kill you!'  
  
"Hey you guys give me a minute with Inu-Yasha, alone," requested Kenshin. With that said everyone left the room except Kenshin and Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," said Kenshin. Still not looking up from Sakura, Inu-Yasha grunted an agitated, "what?"  
  
"I think I know what's going on," Kenshin said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Inu-Yasha still not looking up from Sakura.  
  
"What I mean is why you didn't leave Sakura's side last night, won't look away from her, won't even eat! I wasn't born yesterday you know," replied Kenshin.  
  
"I.I don't know what you're talking about. I'm only doing this because I feel responsible for what happened, and nothing more got it!" retorted the now, getting pissed off, Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" said Kenshin putting a hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder. "Stop lying to yourself! And to the others around you! I know you love Sakura!" said Kenshin getting really frustrated at Inu-Yasha for being so childish.  
  
Now for the first time looking away from Sakura, Inu-Yasha yells, "I'm not in love with her! Alright! She means nothing to me! She can't mean anything to me! No one else can!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Stop acting like a 13 year old school boy! You as well as I know that you're not one!" retorted Kenshin.  
  
"I won't have her get killed like the other times! I refuse to let her get hurt again because of my stupid, selfish, feelings!" yelled the, almost to tears, Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You know, sooner or later she's going to find out. And then when she does, she won't be able to put it aside. She has a mind of her own! No matter how hard you try, you can't put off the possibility that she might fall in love with you!" understood Kenshin.  
  
"Well I'll just make sure she doesn't fall in love with me! Alright!" said Inu-Yasha now in tears. Before Kenshin could say something else, the Nurse walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to run some checks on Sakura," said the Nurse.  
  
"It's alright," replied Kenshin. "Come on Inu-Yasha, let's go outside."  
  
"Can I stay in here, Nurse?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Sure go ahead," replied the Nurse. Just as Inu-Yasha was about to sit down, Kenshin grabbed his shoulder, and said, "Inu-Yasha, come outside with me and lets finish this talk."  
  
"No. I'm not going to go," replied Inu-Yasha. With that said Kenshin grabbed Inu-Yasha's shoulder harder as a sign of warning.  
  
"I'm not asking," snapped Kenshin.  
  
"Not in here! Not in front of her," said Inu-Yasha through clenched teeth's.  
  
"Then let's step outside," suggested Kenshin.  
  
"Let's finish this later," replied Inu-Yasha.  
  
"No! Let's finish it now!" retorted Kenshin.  
  
"I said let's finish this later! And let go of my shoulder," barked Inu- Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, don't make me force you. At least not in here," said Kenshin.  
  
"I won't repeat myself again. Let go!?" yelled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh. This is a hospital not a playground," ordered the Nurse.  
  
"I'm sorry, he'll leave now," replied Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet Inu-Yasha," said Kenshin as he made his way out of the room.  
  
~Sakura's Thought's~  
  
Sakura was sitting in a dark room all by herself, crying.  
  
"Where is everyone?" stuttered Sakura.  
  
Then all of a sudden a bright, warm, light filled the room.  
  
"Sakura! I can't believe you! I never would have guessed that I'd ever see you like this. In a dark room, on the verge of death, crying! Did I not teach you to be tougher then that?!" teased the bright light. Slowly turning around, Sakura's eye's began to grow bigger and bigger. Then all of a sudden she ran to the bright light, and stifled out, "I missed you sooooooooo much!!!! I thought that I'd never see you again!"  
  
With open arms, the light welcomed Sakura with a nice, comforting, big, smile. "Well I didn't expect to see you ever again either, well at least like this," said the light. "Now, how's bout you go back to your own body"  
  
"I.I don't want to" was all Sakura said.  
  
"What do you mean you don't want to? Are you saying you'd rather die then live?!" said the light.  
  
"Basically. yes," responded Sakura.  
  
"Sakura look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to live," ordered the light.  
  
"I don't want to," replied Sakura.  
  
"As your older brother I command you!" demanded Sakura's older brother.  
  
"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO!!!!!!! All that that's going to accomplish, is me just repeating what I said before. I said I don't want to live and I mean it! There's nothing left for me in the world!!! Not you, not Mom, not Dad, not ANYONE!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura looking up at her older brother now with tear stained eye's  
  
"Sakura... Think hard. Do you really believe that there's no one left for you back on Earth?" asked Sakura's older brother.  
  
"Ya! I really believe that there's nothing left for me back there. You, Mom, Dad, and even the twerp, are all gone... All I have back there is disappointment, pain, and loneliness," replied Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, look down," commanded Sakura's older brother, Taisuke. "Look at the face's of the people down there. Do they look like the faces of people who don't care about you?" asked Taisuke.  
  
"Serena... Kenshin... Yuki... Kagasaki... Th...Those tears... Are those tears being shed because of me?" questioned Sakura.  
  
"Yes, but even more so look in the room you're staying in," told Taisuke.  
  
"Why?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Just do as your older brother says to do," replied Taisuke.  
  
When Sakura turned around she was shocked beyond belief. She'd never ever in her whole entire life ever even thinking it possible to see a site like this. "A...Am... I seeing things? I must be 'cause this can never happen,"  
  
"You're not seeing things, Sakura, what you see before you is the plain truth," informed Taisuke.  
  
"So Inu-Yasha is... is..." Sakura was so shocked that she couldn't even talk.  
  
"Yes. Don't think it's impossible, you know he has feelings too, although he may never show it," said Taisuke.  
  
"Wow... I never would have imagined in my wildest dream of Inu-Yasha caring for me, nonetheless, cry for me" said Sakura.  
  
"Well, do you still think that no one is left for you, and no one care's for you?" asked Taisuke.  
  
"Thanks. I needed to see this. I think if it weren't for you, I'd never have known this and I'd probably be blind as a bat about this," thanked Sakura.  
  
"Well, what are older brothers for?" teased Taisuke. "Now are you ready t o go back now?" asked Taisuke.  
  
"Not quite yet. I have this strange feeling that something's going to happen, and if I wake up right now then I wouldn't know what that is," replied Sakura.  
  
"NO!!! As your older brother I command you to go back to your body!" commanded Taisuke.  
  
"Why?" asked Sakura.  
  
"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS AND GO BACK TO YOUR BODY!!!!!!" yelled Taisuke.  
  
"You know something and you're not telling me. What is it!?" said Sakura with a sly look.  
  
"Just do as I say for once, please," begged Taisuke.  
  
"No. I want to know what's going to happen. I have an odd feeling that it's about me, so I deserve to know," reasoned Sakura.  
  
~Looking into Sakura's room~  
  
Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek.  
  
"Inu-Yasha lets finish our talk now," said Kenshin.  
  
"OOOOOOOO. Taisuke its beginning! I Think this is what I felt was going to happen!" said Sakura.  
  
"Whatever," was all Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"God Damn you Inu-Yasha! For once can't you let go of your pride?!" yelled Kenshin.  
  
"I told you, I don't love her, and I never will," replied Inu-Yasha.  
  
"God! Inu-Yasha sometimes I wish you weren't born with such a big ego!" said Kenshin.  
  
"Well if that's all then leave," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Awwwww. Is that all?!" said the disappointed Sakura.  
  
"OK. Since that's all let's get you back in..." started Taisuke.  
  
"No! I won't be through until you admit that you love Sakura!" yelled Kenshin.  
  
"God... Kenshin can't you just leave me alone, and stop talking about who I love..." said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha that I am. I shouldn't be prying into your personal life, but I won't let Sakura, or you live a life based on lies, but mainly I won't allow Sakura to get hurt because of you," replied Kenshin.  
  
"You talk about lies... Well if I say that I love Sakura then I'd be living a life flooded with lies because that'd be a lie. Got it," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"That's a lie and you know it Inu-Yasha! Do you know how much pain and suffering your lies will cause Sakura?!" retorted Kenshin.  
  
"OOOOO! Now it's getting interesting!" rooted Sakura.  
  
"Ya I think you right," said the now interested Taisuke.  
  
"How dare you talk about pain and suffering in front of me!!!? You can't even start to imagine all of the pain I've been, or all the pain and suffering's I've caused because of these stupid feeling's! Two people, people that I loved, died because of ME! One even came back from the dead to avenge her death, on me! No matter what happened she swore to kill me and drag me to hell with her. I still loved her so I couldn't kill her myself. She hated to so much that she even helped the man responsible for killing her, in the first place, so that he could kill me!!! From then on she did everything she could think of to kill me. But as the days went by, I started to realize that I didn't love her anymore. When she found out, she thought that by killing the one that I fell in love with, over her, that she'd win, and that I'd have no problem going down to Hell with her. Then I swore on Kagome's grave, that as long as evil is still around, and I am living and breathing, I will never love AGAIN! So before you start talking about pain and suffering, you just might want to think about the other's past!" yelled Inu-Yasha. All Kenshin could do now is just stare at the Inu-Yasha and the stream of tears flowing down his face.  
  
"Wow! I never knew Inu-Yasha knew so much pain..." whispered Sakura.  
  
"Ya.. I never knew anyone who had as much pain as he does," said Taisuke.  
  
"I feel so sorry for him," said Sakura. "I think I'm ready to go back now, please take me back," pleaded Sakura.  
  
"I'd be more then happy to, little sister," replied Taisuke.  
  
"But before I go back, can you do me a favor?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sure if you make it quick," answered Taisuke.  
  
"OK. Well tell everyone up their, that well I miss them, and I wish I could of seen them too, and tell the twerp that even though it seems like I hated him all the time, I didn't really fully hate him. I still like him as my little brother," said Sakura.  
  
"Sure. I'll tell everyone that for ya," replied Taisuke.  
  
"Well bye. Come visit me in my dreams," said Sakura as she made her way back to her body.  
  
"Bye... I wish the greatest luck to you," said Taisuke as Sakura flew off to her body. When she was out of hearing reach he said, "you'll need all the strength you can get to go on with life that is planed out for you now."  
  
Slowly, Sakura started to open her eyes. Slowly adjusting to the bright light, she opened her eyes.  
  
"In....Inu.... Inu-Yasha..." stuttered Sakura.  
  
Slowly turning around from facing Kenshin, he wiped his tears, and whispered, "Sa....Sakura... You're... You're alive."  
  
Bolting up from her lying position Sakura cried out, "Oh INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!" "I heard everything!!!! I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that pain by yourself!!!!" As she embraced Inu-Yasha she whispered into his ear, "from now on you never have to go through that pain alone. I will forever be by our side, and eternally grateful for rescuing me from that man." Shocked Inu-Yasha slowly began to embrace her back.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!! You're alive!!!!" yelled Serena.  
  
"I was soooo worried!" said the now stress relieved Yuki.  
  
"I'm glad your back," said Kagasaki.  
  
"I am glad that you are back that I am," said Kenshin.  
  
"Thanks you guys!! I guess it's true that you never really appreciate something until you've lost it," thanked Sakura. "Hey you guy's I'm sorry to break this reunion short, but can I have a minute alone with Kenshin?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sure..." said everyone in unison.  
  
As soon as Sakura was sure no body was around0 she said to Kenshin, "Hey Kenshin..."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"I wanted to thank you."  
  
"Thank me for what?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"For helping me realize that there was more in store for me in this lifetime, and that my life wasn't supposed to end now. If it weren't for you talking to Inu-Yasha, I don't think that I would have come back, so thanks." Before Kenshin could reply, the Nurse and the Doctor rushed inside.  
  
"Well I'll be darned. It's true. Your friend was right. You do have a strong will to live," said the Doctor.  
  
"Well thank the heavens," said the Nurse.  
  
"It wasn't my will that brought me back.... It was more because of my friends, and their love for me that brought me back," replied Sakura.  
  
"Well I know that you must be tired so we'll let you get some rest," said the Doctor.  
  
Just as the Doctor, Nurse, and Kenshin was about to leave Sakura asked," ummmmmm... Can I ask you to send Inu-Yasha in for a minute, please?"  
  
"Sure. I'll tell him to come in," replied Kenshin.  
  
~A few minutes later~  
  
"Sakura..." Inu-Yasha said shyly.  
  
"Inu-Yasha... Can you come here for a minute?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sure," said Inu-Yasha as he slowly moved closer.  
  
"Come just a little closer please," requested Sakura. Inu-Yasha was now in arms reach of Sakura. Suddenly out of no where, Sakura embraced Inu-Yasha in a big hug.  
  
"Thanks Inu-Yasha! I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you," said Sakura softly crying into Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha tried to get out of the hug to look at her face, but all she said was," please don't leave me, please.... I need you by my side. I need you to protect me from that man. Please stay by my side."  
  
"Sakura...." said Inu-Yasha as he started embrace her back. "Sakura, I'll never leave you again. I'll always be here to protect you. You don't have to worry anymore. I'll be there for you no matter what, and you shouldn't be thanking me, I should be asking you for forgiveness. Forgiveness from my lack of abilities to save you and to get to you in time."  
  
"Inu-Yasha.... You have to know that you did all that you could, and I'm grateful for that. If it weren't for you then I wouldn't be breathing and living right now. So please don't beat yourself up because of me, please," and with that Sakura fell asleep in Inu-Yasha's arms.  
  
"You don't know how much you're going to hate me later... I just hope you can forgive me for what you find out soon," said Inu-Yasha as he slowly, and gently put Sakura down. After one last look at Sakura, Inu-Yasha turned off the lights, and slowly closed the door.  
  
Ending announcer: What did Inu-Yasha mean by that last comment? What will happen to Sakura? What do the others know that Sakura doesn't? All these answered next time on Twisted Fate!!!!!  
  
(Hint Hint: If you want to figure out what happens next please review!!!! Any review would be grateful!!!!! And sorry this is not as descriptive as I said it would be gomen nasai!!!! Plz don't penalize me and not review!!1 I would be very very depressed and will not write ever again not even the little poems that I do!!!!! So just click the go button and review!!! ^.^!!!!!)  
  
Credits: the first credit goes to Kaoru-dono Himura this person was the first person to review for my story so I'm really happy!!!!!  
  
And the second credit goes to angelicyokai for this person was the second and last person to review for my story!!!  
  
Thanks you guys!!!! And plz review again!!!! 


End file.
